Gakupo x Kaito
by Sarah Laurax
Summary: Une romance basée sur la chanson "The madness of the Duke Venomania" (si vous n'avez pas écouter la musique, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter avant de lire cette histoire)


The madness of the duke venomania

Gakupo x Kaito

Ouf… Comme toujours tourner un clip vidéo est très éprouvant, mais cette fois-ci certaines scènes étaient vraiment difficiles à jouer.

« Et voici Kamui Gakupo qui sort tout juste du tournage de son dernier clip pour sa chanson « The madness of the duke venomania » ! M. Gakupo, vous avez probablement tourné des scènes un peu osées avec vos homologues féminins, laquelle vous a le plus plu ? »

Oh non, des journalistes…

« Rassurez-moi, nous parlons toujours des scènes ? »

Fou rire général, le meilleur moyen d'éviter d'autres questions.

« Oh, M. Kaito ! Je ne savais pas que vous participiez également au tournage ! Quel rôle jouiez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler avant la sortie officielle malheureusement.

Mais pour répondre à votre question précédente, c'est la scène que j'ai joué avec ce cher Kaito qui m'a le plus plu ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

Profitant de la stupéfaction des journalistes, j'entraine Kaito avec moi dans ma limousine.

Une fois assis, ce dernier me lance un regard interloqué :

« Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça ?

Parce que c'est vrai, tout ce tournage a été très éprouvant puisque je devais faire attention à chacun de mes gestes lors des scènes de nues, ce qui n'a pas été le cas avec ta scène.

Bien évidemment, tu n'étais pas à ma place…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… Mon costume…

Ton costume ? Il était magnifique !

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

Tu sais, le travestissement te vas plutôt bien…

Arrête tes conneries !

Je dirais même que tu étais la plus belle sur le plateau. »

Kaito se blottit alors dans un coin de la limousine et ne dis rien, visiblement vexé. Pourtant, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai vu s'approcher sur le plateau de tournage. J'ai même dû me retenir de me jeter dans ses bras. Haha, cela n'aurait pas plu aux producteurs. Je lance un regard dans la direction de Kaito. Non… Ses cheveux bleus lui vont tout de même mieux que cette perruque blonde que j'ai touchée… Par contre la robe lui allait à ravir, j'espère avoir encore l'occasion de le voir en porter une…

De retour dans le studio, personne.

« Eh bien, où sont-ils tous ?

Ah mais oui ! Les filles vont faire un shooting photo dans les sources chaudes.

Et les autres ?

Parties les espionner je suppose, comme d'habitude. »

Ouf, le voilà qui rigole, j'ai eu peur de l'avoir vraiment vexé tout à l'heure, mais visiblement tout va bien.

« On fait quoi du coup ?

Je sais pas, on va manger quelque part ?

Pour une fois qu'on a le studio pour nous tout seuls, on pourrait se prendre des pizzas non ?

Bonne idée, je vais commander, tu veux quoi ?

… Tu prends quoi toi ?

Chorizo je pense et toi ?

… Chèvre miel. Oui je sais c'est bizarre !

T'énerve pas j'ai rien dit ! Et puis on fera moitié-moitié, j'ai toujours voulu goûter chèvre miel. »

Une fois la commande passée, je reviens dans la salle de repos pour voir Kaito sur le canapé, me tournant le dos. J'en profite pour me faufiler derrière lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Mi- surpris mi- vexé, il tente de se débattre légèrement, et je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu boudes encore pour tout à l'heure ? Tu sais ce n'est qu'une pizza, et en plus si c'est ce que tu aimes, alors tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte »

Il cesse un instant de se débattre, et je relâche mon étreinte. Regardez qui parle ! Celui qui regarde les vidéos de Kaito en mode navigation privée, et qui se fait passer pour un séducteur invétéré, alors qu'en réalité, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, lui et ses cheveux bleus éclatants…

Tient, les pizzas arrivent déjà.

Tandis que l'on s'installe face à face sur la table basse de la salle de repos, Kaito évite mon regard et rougis. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaito ?

Rien…

Arrête, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. »

Je lui lance ça en plaisantant, pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, tandis qu'il se tourne vers moi avec un tremblement presque imperceptible, évitant toujours mon regard.

« Tu sais… Tout à l'heure…

Oui ?

Tu as dit… Qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de quelque chose si c'est ce que l'on aime… »

Je me fige en entendant cette dernière phrase. Il aime quelqu'un, c'est évident… Et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu… Qui cela peut-il bien être ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Hatsune Miku, cette petite princesse le mènerait par le bout du nez avant de le jeter par pur ennui ! Ou alors Megurine Luka… Elle le rejetterait sans prendre des gants et il en souffrirait énormément ! Même Meiko l'enverrai se faire voir après avoir profité de lui pendant quelques temps. Qui que ce soit, il en souffrira, et je ne pourrai pas le supporter…

« Gakupo ?

Oh pardon ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Alors dis-moi tout Kaito, qui est-ce ?

Mais… Comment tu … ? »

Je tente de reprendre de l'assurance et de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire, mais au fond de moi je bouillonne de colère et de haine pour cette fille qui a pris le cœur de MON Kaito.

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

Euh… Eh bien…

Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Eh bien en fait… C'est… C'est pas une fille… »

QUOI ?! QUI ?!... Reprenons notre calme, inutile de s'énerver…

« Oh, mais tu sais ça ne me dérange pas… Qui est-ce ? »

Qu'une fille me le prenne, j'aurais pu l'accepter, mais un homme ? Hors de question ! Kaito est trop fragile, il ne saurait pas lui dire non et il en profiterait ! Je dois le protéger de cette immonde crapule ! Mon pauvre petit Kaito…

« Eh bien… C'est… Toi…

Eh… ? »

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction, desserrant brutalement mes poings… Que vient-il de dire ?

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »

Il se lève alors et se précipite vers la cuisine, où il se met à faire frénétiquement la vaisselle. Quoi ? Il… Il m'aime ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Il m'aime ? Il… Il pense que je le déteste ? Il m'aime… Il m'aime. Il m'aime ! Désormais plein d'assurance et rempli d'une énergie nouvelle, je me lève et m'approche de lui, il ne m'a vraisemblablement pas entendu m'approcher. Tandis que je m'approche, je l'entends sangloter :

« Pourquoi… Sniff… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Maintenant, Gakupo ne voudra plus jamais me parler ni me prendre dans ses bras… Ni me toucher… »

En entendant ses mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour… Comment ai-je pu rester près de lui aussi longtemps près de lui et ne jamais m'apercevoir de ses sentiments pour moi… Il est temps de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Je me colle alors à son dos, l'enserrant de mes bras, diminuant au maximum la distance entre nos deux corps. Les mouvements et les sanglots de Kaito s'arrêtèrent brutalement, laissant comme seul bruit l'eau du robinet heurtant le bac de l'évier.

« Tu… Tu…

Je ne suis qu'un idiot »

Lâchant cette phrase, je m'approche de son cou, mes lèvres tremblantes goûtant pour la première fois sa chaire délicate, mes narines se délectant de son odeur enivrante, et mes oreilles cherchant à percevoir ses légers gémissements de plaisir. Kaito se tourne alors vers moi, les joues rouges d'excitation, les yeux légèrement embués, et la respiration saccadée. Je me décide à m'approcher, je le serre fort contre moi tandis que nos lèvres se rejoignent pour la première fois. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête comme ça. Ma main descend lentement le long de son dos. C'est à ce moment que Kaito me repousse, et que nos lèvres se séparent, non sans une légère déception de ma part. Je le regarde tendrement, tremblotant d'excitation. Mes yeux parcourent son visage rouge, plus que tout à l'heure me semble-t-il, tandis que ses yeux évitent les miens. Je me remémore ce moment où nous étions aussi près pendant le tournage, et me rappelle le toucher rêche de cette perruque blonde qu'il portait alors. J'approche donc ma main de ses cheveux bleus, les caressant dans leur longueur, je ramène la tête de Kaito sur mon torse, m'enivrant du parfum et de la douceur de ses cheveux. Je me suis imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois, et pourtant cela n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. J'entre dans un état d'excitation extrême, c'est mauvais, je devrais m'éloigner de lui, s'il s'est débattu pour un baiser, il n'est probablement pas prêt à aller plus loin. Je tente donc de m'éloigner, mais une chose m'en empêche, les bras de Kaito m'enserrant le dos. Je regarde alors son visage et ne peux en déduire qu'une seule chose, malgré un léger tremblement de peur, il est dans le même état d'excitation que moi. Seulement, si je continue, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?... »

Tandis que mon chuchotement lui parvient, il relève les yeux vers moi, des yeux résolus… Je ne peux plus me retenir, nous tombons sur le sol tandis que mon corps, ne m'obéissant plus, me rapproche plus encore de son torse dénudé par mes soins, mes dents mordillant le lobe de son oreille, recherchant des gémissements plus forts. Mes doigts parcourant son torse atteignent enfin sa poitrine durcie par mes caresses. A quoi bon vouloir d'énormes seins de femmes lorsque l'on peut avoir les pectoraux d'un homme, pointant légèrement afin de témoigner de son excitation actuelle. Me rendant compte qu'il est le seul dénudé, je m'empresse d'enlever ma chemise, collant mes muscles contre les siens dans un baiser passionné. Ne pouvant plus m'arrêter, tandis que mes lèvres cherchent le point sensible de son torse, ma main s'approche de son entrejambe, révélant une bosse similaire à la mienne. Les gémissements de Kaito se font de plus en plus fort et m'encourage ainsi dans mon geste. Je lui enlève alors son pantalon puis, lentement et délicatement, son caleçon, révélant ce bout de chaire mille fois fantasmé, qu'enfin je pouvais toucher. Tandis que je m'émerveille, Kaito se cache le visage entre ses bras. Qu'il est mignon comme ça. Comment puis-je m'arrêter maintenant, alors que je n'ai jamais vu mon Kaito aussi adorable que maintenant. N'écoutant plus que mon désir, je retire mon pantalon et me rapproche de son adorable visage, l'obligeant à enlever ses bras et révéler son visage tremblant autant de peur que d'excitation. Pour le rassurer, je l'embrasse tendrement et langoureusement, tandis que je me prépare à pénétrer dans un jardin de plaisirs interdits. Tandis que nous nous unissons par le corps, nos gémissements de plaisirs à l'unisson me rappelle que tout ceci est bien réel, et que je ne suis plus le seul à rêver.

Nous nous remettons lentement de notre session de plaisirs, quand soudainement :

« DRRIIIIING »

La sonnette de la porte ! Le shooting photo est terminé ! Et nous sommes encore sur le sol de la cuisine ! Subissant un afflux d'adrénaline, j'attrape nos vêtements, je prends Kaito dans mes bras et le transporte jusqu'à ma chambre, le déposant délicatement sur le lit avant d'aller verrouiller la porte. Kaito est déjà en train de se rhabiller tandis que je me prépare à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux rendus présentables, je m'assoie à côté de lui sur le lit. Il évite mon regard, il n'a pas aimé ?... Je tourne son visage vers le mien, ce qui lui provoque un rougissement intense. Je commence à douter de moi, je n'y suis pas allé un peu fort ? Peut-être n'imaginait-il pas la même chose que moi ? Tandis que toutes ces pensées traversent mon esprit, il met fin à tous mes doutes. Il m'embrasse tendrement puis colle son visage contre mon torse, probablement pour que je ne le vois pas rougir. Je passe alors ma main dans ses beaux cheveux bleus, en me disant que j'aurais encore beaucoup d'autres occasions comme celle-ci. Je me mets alors à sourire, tout en m'enivrant de son parfum comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le sentais.

« Je t'aime »


End file.
